I'd Lie
by nickileahy50
Summary: This is a one-shot. The inspiration came from Taylor Swift's I'd Lie. Might be making it a chapter story.


**I'd Lie**

**_I do not own Twilight, nor its characters. I am just a person playing with them. ;) I do not own the song, I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Check it out on Youtube. _**

* * *

I smiled as I heard his car horn. He was here. The love of my life….he just didn't know it yet. I know it sounds stupid and girly but I truly did think I loved him. He grinned crookedly at me as I hopped into the passenger seat. On the way to school we chattered on about random things. I know they didn't mean anything to him but they did to me. They gave me hope. Hope that he might possibly feel the same way. As he speaks animatedly, I see his eyes sparkle. They are beautiful. Emerald green… '_Oh, I wish he loved me like I love him.'_

As I am staring into his eyes, I hear him say the words I never thought he would.

"I think I'm in love."

He sighs. My heart picks up and my breathing starts to come out in rasps. Did I hear him right? I couldn't believe it! Was my wish coming true? But then he had to ruin it.

He ran his fingers through his tousled hair and laughed heartily, "Tanya is amazing!"

I think my heart just broke in two. I can feel tears welling up but I refuse to show him how I feel. He doesn't notice the tear that streams down my face. He is too busy, thinking of her. I wipe it away quickly in fear of embarrassment. He peers over at me and the look in his eyes is so heart-breaking. He looks so happy. So, I do all I can, I fake a smile. But inside, it's different. I want to scream and yell at him. I have loved him since we were kids. He has never shown an interest in girls. The one time he does, it has to be _her._

Tanya and I have never seen eye to eye. She used to make fun of me in middle school because I was so shy. I had little plaits and round glasses, and I was really small. That didn't help. Then Edward came to Forks. We were in 8th grade, at the ripe old age of thirteen. He took me under his wing and has looked out for me ever since. I think that was the day when I fell for him. The way his beautiful emerald eyes bored into mine caused my cheeks to flame. Usually, I hated my blush...but when he was the cause...it felt nice.

He stops the car and I get out slowly, dreading what was ahead of me. Usually, he would walk me to my class, but not today. No, today he waves at me and walks away. To her, Tanya Denali. He puts an arm around her and she kisses his cheek. But it's not lovingly, like it should be. No, it's possessive. She is making her mark, showing every other girl that he is hers. I look away then, in disgust. '_How could he love her? The town slut?'_

I rush up the steps and in through the school doors. It's Friday morning and everyone is buzzing with excitement for the weekend. I get to my locker and grab my books. I am already dreading the day. I trudge to my first class, Algebra. Sitting in the seat next to mine is my best friend, Alice. She always has a smile for me. That doesn't even cheer me up. She knows I love him. She has been kind enough to not say anything about it but I know. She looks over at me and frowns slightly. She can see the pain in my eyes. She doesn't say anything, for which I am grateful for.

We fly through classes. At lunch time, Alice directs me to a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. I take no notice as she is always unpredictable. But this is rather strange. Usually, she looks forward to sitting next to her boyfriend, Jasper. I don't say anything.

After several minutes of silence, she finally snaps. "Bella! Okay, I haven't asked you yet because I know you are hurt. But come on! Talk to me!"

I look over at her and see genuine concern on her face.

I muster up enough courage and whisper, "He told me he loves her."

She knows who I am talking about. I need not say anymore. She nods and looks over at their table. His arm is around her shoulder and she is giggling incessantly._ 'I feel like I am going to be sick...'_

Alice looks back at me and purses her lips in concentration. Then, as if a light bulb went off, she grins.

"I've got it! Tonight at the gig you should sing! I've heard you before and you are amazing, so don't even think of backing out!" she says excitedly.

I just look at her in disbelief. Sure, she has heard me sing…by accident! I've never sung in public.

"Alice, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, what if I get stage fright? And he will be there. I can't sing in front of him!"

I struggle for an excuse. She just waves her hand and smirks.

"Sing your song to him."

And that is that. Ever since the age of twelve I have dabbled in the art of song writing. It's pretty easy to do when you have been playing guitar since the age of seven. More recently, a lot of my songs are dedicated to a certain person. One day, Alice found my journal and saw all my songs. She made me sing one of them and ever since then has tried to get me to sing. I just nod my head in defeat.

We get pampered at Alice's house. I look down at myself in the mirror. I don't look too bad, if I do say so myself. The skinny jeans cling nicely to me, the sapphire blue corset top makes my skin look snow white, and the black ankle boots make my legs look more attractive. I stand tall and proud as I look at my reflection. My long brown hair flows in waves down to my waist. Alice comes out of the bathroom and smiles. She is wearing a black tight lace dress with a leather jacket and a pair of ankle boots. Her cropped hair is sticking up in all angles like a halo around her head. She grabs my hand and pulls me down the stairs. We hop in to her car and drive to the gig.

Jasper has a band and every Friday night we go see them play. It's an open mike night so anyone can sing. When we arrive, there is a certain buzz in the air. The room is crowded with teenagers and the noise is unbelievable. Alice taps me on the shoulder and points to the bar. I nod my head and she walks away. I spot a pair of couches and head over. I sit down and look around me. I don't know a lot of people here. Then, something catches my eye. It's such an unusual colour. I look over and nearly get sick. On one of the couches sits Edward with a very frisky Tanya straddling him. She whispers in his ear and he nods. She gets up and walks away. He looks around him, dazed. I look away for fear he spots me. I get up and rush to the bathroom to hide.

There is a couple making out right in the middle of the hallway. His hands grabbing anything they can reach as she moans. It's disgusting. I walk close to the wall, making sure not to disturb them. I walk into the bathroom and head for the sink. I grasp the edge of it and I breathe in deeply. '_You can do this, Bella.' _

I catch my breath and walk back out. What I see shocks me to no end. The couple that were making out were students in my year. To be exact it was Mike Newton and Tanya! I couldn't believe it. I practically ran out, hoping not to be seen.

I find Alice in the couch I was on earlier. There is a drink in her hand. Jasper's arm is around her and across from them sits no other than Edward. He smiles as he sees me come over. All I can think is he shouldn't be allowed to look at me like that when he doesn't have me. As I get closer I realise he is arguing with Alice. When I reach them I realise there is no other space aside from next to Edward. I sit down stiffly.

"Edward, come on! You know I am right!" Alice says confidently.

Edward just rolls his eyes, "Alice, you know that is no fun! Someone always get hurt."

I was curious now. What were they talking about? Just as I was about to ask, Jasper speaks up.

"Hey Bella! They're arguing over whether we should play Truth or Dare."

I just shake my head. Obviously, Alice thinks it's a great idea!

"Now, that Bella's here, we can play!" her high voice chirps.

I grimace. '_Something smells fishy...'_

Jasper holds out a shot to me and I take it in one swallow. He cocks an eyebrow but I just shake my head gently.

"Okay, I'll go first. Edward, truth or dare?" Alice says slowly.

"Easy. Dare." He says confidently.

"Okay, you must kiss Bella."

I look at her with wide eyes. Is she serious? He would never do that! I hear a throat clear next to me. I turn to Edward. He grabs my face and kisses me. It's not like what I've dreamt it would be. It's not full of emotion or passion. It's just that, a kiss. We pull back and he takes a swig of his drink.

"Okay, me next. Bella, truth or dare?" Jasper says with a grin.

Usually, I would pick truth but something told me that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Dare." I say quietly.

He seems to ponder over this but then he smiles.

"Bella, you have to sing a song next."

My mouth pops open in shock. I look at Alice and she is smiling deviously. '_I knew it!'_ She would make it a dare so I'd have to do it.

I get up, to their shock and walk towards the stage. I walk up to the DJ.

"What can I do for you, gorgeous?" his deep voice makes me look up at him.

"I would like to sing a song, one of my own." I find myself saying.

"Sure thing, what's your name?" he asks.

"Bella Swan." I say simply.

He gestures for me to go on. Just as I am about to walk on I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's Alice, and she is carrying my guitar. She smiles and I nod. I know what to do. I walk onto the stage and look out onto the crowd.

"Okay, everyone! Now, singing one of her own creations, Bella Swan!" the DJ announces.

The crowd cheers and I gather myself together. I can see Alice, Jasper and Edward in the front. Then I see his sister Rosalie next to him. Her boyfriend, Emmett is grinning widely as he whoops. I shake my head and strum my guitar….

_'I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me.  
He tells me about his night & I count the colours in his eyes.  
He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair.'_

Everyone is clapping along to the beat of the music. As I sing I remember this morning, the way he smiled when he talked about Tanya. His whole face lit up.

_'I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong.  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind.  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile.'_

I look over at Edward and he is smiling, unaware that this is for him. I feel a sharp pang in my heart. He will never understand.

_'But I know all his favourite songs.  
And I could tell you, his favourite colour's green.  
He likes to argue.  
Born on the 17th.  
His sister's beautiful.  
He has his father's eyes.  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie.'_

I see recognition cross his face. He looks over at Alice and she nods. Maybe this will work.

_'He looks around the room.  
Innocently overlooks the truth.  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorised for so long?'_

I look over at my friends as I sing. Silently asking them, why he can't see how I feel. Rosalie is smiling up at me. She has always been supportive and always wanted Edward and I to be a couple. She hates Tanya.

_'He sees everything black and white.  
Never let nobody see him cry.  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine.'_

I can feel tears running down my face. This hurts too much. Why am I even doing this? This is only going to hurt me in the end.

_'I could tell you his favourite colour's green.  
He likes to argue.  
Born on the 17th.  
His sister's beautiful.  
He has his father's eyes.  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie.'_

Edward is looking at me shocked. Rosalie is smiling softly like the big sister she is. Emmett is grinning so wide I think his face could break. Jasper is smiling gently, he always knew. And Alice…Alice is smiling happily with tears running down her face. They have been the best family a girl could ask for.

_'He stands there then walks away.  
My god if I could only say, "I'm holding every breath for you."  
He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar.  
I think he can see through, everything but my heart.  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god he's beautiful."  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle.'_

I can see Tanya coming over. Her hair is wild from Mike's hands and her lipstick is smudged. Her clothes are wrinkled and she pulls on her skirt, trying to straighten it out. She saunters over with a smug grin on her face. She comes up behind Edward. He looks down at her and smiles. I knew this was wrong. He would know how I feel and he wouldn't care. He would go back to her cheating self, unaware of his mistake.

_'Yes I could tell you his favourite colour's green.  
He likes to argue oh and it kills me.  
His sister's beautiful.  
He has his father's eyes.  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
If you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie.'_

Just then, I see Tanya grab his face and they kiss. I close my eyes as I feel the tears streaming down my face. My heart is officially broken. The music stops and I walk slowly off the stage. I hear Alice come up behind me but I just hand my guitar over to her. I don't want her to see me cry. I'm so pathetic. The crowd cheers noisily. But all I can hear is my heart breaking in two. This was it. I put myself out there and there was nothing I could do about it. I went outside and breathed in the cold air. It felt good, refreshing. I start walking. I didn't know where I was going but it turned out to be a great place.

You see, that night I turned around once. My life changed and I never looked back.

"Bella! Wait!"

I turned around and saw Edward running up to me. He grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

"Edward, what are you..." I start to say but he kisses me.

And I kiss back.

* * *

**So...tell me what you think...**

**That was my first one-shot. I'm having writers block with my other story. I'm thinking of giving up on it. Although, I don't like the idea of abandoning a story. If anyone has any ideas, I would be happy to hear them.  
**

**Also, tell me what you thought of this. I was listening to the song and I decided to just write this. Should I write it as a chapter story or should I leave it? **

**Nicole xxx**


End file.
